Training manikins comprising electronics for the control of output and input parameters have been known for some time. Such parameters can include the sensing of actions performed by the medical trainee, such as a heart compression, or the actuation of an output parameter, such as a sound production or trembling using electromechanical drives. As such manikins are continually developed with more electronics inside, the produced heat inside the manikin increases. This heat must be lead away from the electronic devices and out of the manikin in order to prevent overheating inside. An overheating will result in malfunction of various devices, such as a CPU (central processing unit) for the control of said parameters.
An obvious way to solve the problem would be to arrange a plurality of venting holes in the manikin, for leading the heat out of the manikin with through-flowing air. The heated air inside would then be substituted by fresh, colder external air. However, a manikin should provide a training experience as close as possible to real life scenario, and venting holes would not look and feel natural. In addition, through such holes, dirt and unwanted particles or organisms may enter the manikin. To ensure air exchange inside the manikin, a powerful fan may be needed, generating noise and additional heat production.
Another way would be to obviate the problem by moving as much as possible of the heat generating electronics and actuators outside the manikin. With a manikin as described in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,443 (Lampotang), this could be a solution. Here, the manikin is placed on a bench with a multitude of instruments. However, with a manikin for use in a real life situation, not bound to a hospital or a particular training location, it is desirable that the manikin should be easily movable, without bringing along large amounts of connected equipment. The electronic devices and actuators should thus be arranged inside the manikin, not outside. This will also facilitate the set-up of a real life accident scenario, with an autonomous body (manikin) being arranged naturally at the scene of an accident, for instance.
Thus, by handling the heat generated by the electronic and electromechanical or other devices in a manikin, one avoids having to move devices outside of the manikin, while avoiding venting holes in the manikin skin. Of course, some devices will possibly be outside the manikin, such as a power supply or a communication interface, but the desired solution should not make it necessary to move any of the devices out of the manikin due to an overheating problem. Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a manikin wherein such a solution is incorporated.